The Guardian
by Flame-Detective
Summary: One shot FMA AU


/I've been having trouble with _High School Romance _so I decided to take a break from it and work on something else to keep my mind busy.\\

Ed sat at her desk, her head in her hand and a bored expression on her face. She was in History class, the subject she hated the most. Who cared that the first Fuhrer was only 32? She sure didn't. But she supposed it was better than being at home than with the Bastard.

The Bastard was her guardian, Roy Mustang and she really did not like him. She hated his guts. In her eyes, he made her life a living hell. She found him to be completely controlling and she hated that. He never let her stay out past 10 PM, he never let her stay up past 9 PM, and he never let her date. He always had a rule for something as well. "Don't leave the TV on while you sleep." "Don't eat so fast." She groaned in her head, trying to forget all the rules Roy told her on a daily bases.

As much as Ed hated Roy, she could deny the fact that she found him to be one of the sexiest men in East City, maybe even all of Amestris…maybe. She thought of him as an arrogant prick that really needed to leave her alone but in a way, it all added to his sex appeal. But there was no way she'd ever admit that, let alone to the Bastard himself.

Ed stretched and crossed her legs. When she looked down, she saw a folded piece of paper on her desk. She opened it and read it.

_$30 if you suck my dick in the bathroom._

She snapped her head up and looked around the room for the person who sent it to her and diagonal from her was one of the "popular" kids, Chad. She really did not him, he reminded her way too much of Roy and it made her physically ill to even think about him.

She looked back at the note and replied.

_No, go fuck yourself you tool._

She passed it back and not long after that, the note landed back on her desk.

_$45_

_No!_

_$50_

Ed ground her teeth in frustration. She hated how everyone in the school assumed she'd go off with anyone if they asked. Just because her guardian was known for being promiscuous, that didn't mean she was. On occasion she would have a heated make-out session with someone in the locker room or behind the school and maybe there was major groping, but that was all! She didn't go around fooling around with whoever she pleased and whenever she pleased.

She sent the note back telling him to fuck off and to leave her alone. All she wanted to do was bash his face in but the school said if she had one more outburst, she'd be expelled and if that happened, she'd never head the end of it from the Bastard. But when the note came back saying he'd give her $100 for sex in his car, she didn't care anymore.

She grabbed her heavy history book, the class went quiet and watched her stand up and march over to Chad. "You dumb shit." Ed pulled the book back then sprung it forward, letting it connect with the popular kids' mouth.

Chad fell to the floor, holding his bloody mouth. He withered in pain, blood slipping though his fingers. Ed dropped the book on his side and left the classroom, walking to the office.

* * *

When Ed and Roy got home, Ed walked to the living room and flopped on the couch. "I want take out for dinner."

"No. You need to stop eating so much fast food or you'll become fat. I heard you complaining to your friend last night how your pants didn't fit."

Ed puffed her cheeks. "Shut up. What are we having for dinner then?"

"We're going to a dinner party tonight."

"Ugh, another one of those stupid things? You know I hate them!" she turned and looked at him. "Why do you make me go?"

"Because I can't trust you home alone for that long."

"Oh my god, let it go! It wasn't like I planned for it to get that crazy or anything!"

"It passed crazy when you let them light my piano on fire and dump it into the pool."

"But it was really awesome!" she threw her arms up laughing. "Who knew a piano sounded like that when burning?"

Roy crossed his arms and rolled his eyes. "This is exactly why I have to baby sit you 24/7. You're not responsible enough."

She shrugged."Whatever, as long as I have something to eat." she took the remote and turned on the TV.

Roy sighed. "I'll be back in a little while and when I come back, you better be ready to go."

She stood and did a mock salute. "Yes sir General Sir."

* * *

"Come on or we'll be late!" Roy shouted up the stairs. He stood in front of a mirror, finishing tying his bow tie. He combed his hair back. "If we're late all the food will be cold and stale!"

"Shut up! I know that...Can't I wear another dress?"

"Maybe if you didn't eat so much fast food, it would fit right."

"I said shut up!"

Roy laughed. "Just get down here so we can leave."

"...Fine." Moments later, Ed descended down the steps. "Have I told you how much I hate you lately?" she stood in front of the steps in a red halter dress with matching red ankle cuff heels to match. Her hair was in a neat bun, a few strands falling down at either side. The dressed really showed off everything about her figure. "Can I please get another dress?"

"Why? Don't you always complain that I don't buy you nice clothes?"

"This doesn't count and stop staring at my chest!" she drew her arms over her chest.

"I wasn't..." Roy told her. He wasn't so much as looking at her breast, as her whole body. He looked her up and down multiple times. "This dress is a lot more feminine on you."

"Are you saying that I'm in fact _not_ feminine looking?"

"Sometimes. Now let's go before we're late." He grabbed his car keys and went out, Ed clacking in her heels right behind him.

* * *

Roy and Ed sat across from each other in the dining hall. Ed had nearly cleared out most of the buffet tables and she was already half way done with her plates. Roy leaned back in his chair, sipping at his drink.

"Aren't you going to eat?"

"I'll eat later. I have to do a speech soon and I rather not burp the whole time."

Ed swallowed her food, rolling her eyes. "It's your loss. What's this dinner for anyway?"

"The Fuhrers' wife is having a baby. I think it's a girl."

"And you've been chosen to do a speech for the little brat."

"You're one to talk." Roy smirked.

Ed's cheeks turned red. "I hate you."

He just laughed. "You always say that."

"It's true!"

He laughed again, taking a drink from his glass.

"Hey, can I have some of that?"

"No."

"Why not? I'm old enough!"

"You're only 17."

"So? If I have parent consent I can have some."

"And you _don't_ have parent consent." he finished off his drink. "Stay here, I have to go to the bathroom."

"To go and have sex with some floozy?"

Roy shook his head. "Just behave." he got up and left the hall.

Ed huffed and crossed her arms. She was sick of Roy telling her what she could and couldn't do! She felt she could do whatever she wanted and if she wanted to drink, she was going to do just that!

"Waiter!" she called out, raising her hand high. "Bring me a drink!"

By the time Roy got back from the bathroom (which was 20 minutes because he started to talk to a few people along the way), Ed was drunk.

She was at a table of guys, who were also drunk, sitting on one of the man's lap laughing. Her cheeks were bright red and she held a glass in one hand. She jostled her glass in the air, much of the alcohol spilling over and falling on her breast. She giggled loudly.

Roy calmly walked over. "Ed, what are you doing?"

"Well," she said, her words slurred. "I got some drinks and then my new friends invited-hic-me over for more! Wasn't that-hic-nice of them?"

"It's time to go home."

"Home?-hic-I don't want to go-hic hic-home! Don't you have a spe-hic-ech to do?"

"That's not important anymore." he grabbed Ed's wrist and pulled her away from the men. The guys groaned and whined, reaching for Ed. "Good night." he nodded to the men and dragged Ed away, who was complaining about her wineglass being empty.

The whole car ride back was hell, at least for Roy anyway. Roy found out that Ed was the sexual drunk which is very distracting when you're trying to drive late at night.

"Ed! Stop moving around and sit back!" Roy snapped, pushing her back in her set.

"Roy~, your hand is squeezing my breast!" Ed let out an exaggerated moan, pushing into his hand.

He quickly moved his hand and put it back on the stirring wheel. "Just stop moving."

"Why? Why do you always treat me like a child?"

"You always act like one."

Ed pouted. "You're a bully." she sat back in her seat. "...do you hate me, Roy?"

"Why would you say that?"

"You always treat me like a little kid...I heard you on the phone last night. I heard you say that I'm an annoyance and that you wish you never adopted me." she turned to him, tears in her eyes. "Is that true?"

"No Ed, it's not true."

"Then why did you say it!"

"...I was upset. I didn't mean it when I said it and I shouldn't have said it because you're not an annoyance." Roy pulled into the driveway then turned to Ed. "You just make me so upset sometimes because I know that that isn't you. That you're smarter than you act and-"

Roy didn't get to finish his sentence. He was silenced by Ed who pushed her lips against his. She put her arms around his neck, moving closer to him.

Recovering from the shock, Roy pulled Ed's arms off of him and held her at arm's length."Ed...What are you doing?"

"K-kissing you..." she leaned in again, only to have Roy push her back again. "We should stop."

"I don't want to!" she leaned in again, this time touching his lips with hers. Her arms went around his neck again, holding onto him tightly.

Roy started to push her away but slowly submitted to the kiss. His hands moved to her waist, pulling her into his lap. He felt one of Ed's arm moved from his neck, to his side, to his pants. He moved from the kiss and grabbed her by her wrist. "Ed, no...We shouldn't...we won't."

Ed hung her head down. "Why not? We both want this...aren't I pretty enough for you?...I only wore this dress because I thought it'd make you like me more."

"Ed, you don't need to dress like this for me to like you. I already like you."

She snapped her head up at him, tears in her eyes. "But not how I like you! I _love_ you, Roy! I always have!"

"Ed...You're such a child." he let go of her wrist and wrapped his arms around her, pulling her close. "You don't need to do anything to get my attention, you already have it."

Ed held onto him. "Roy, I love you so much...please don't ever leave me."

"I won't, I promise."

/I probably won't go back to _High School Romance _for a while, I don't know.\\


End file.
